Forum:Starting Up
Discuss any concerns/issues about setting up our initial wiki organization or framework. HectorAE 18:43, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I have created a content category for sides. Will create an Algae page as a model soon. Good work at getting some of the documentation in, Binary. HectorAE 19:01, March 21, 2012 (UTC) There is, apparently, a sandbox page already. This is useful for testing out some technical stuff. HectorAE 23:43, April 29, 2012 (UTC) General Schema Now that we finally have some consistent contributors, it is time to begin laying out our organization plans in earnest. This is what I have visualized so far: *Three main categories of content: Sides, Documentation, and Community *Sides is a repository of sides and side listings *Documentation is a catch-all category for tutorials, FAQ, overviews, listings of hardware specs, etc. *Community is a space for collaboration projects, posting about events in the history of Grobots, listing tournaments, and development talk With these things down we can lay out subcategories and such, such as Tournaments. Any thoughts so far? Suggestions? HectorAE 02:00, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hector, Thanks for posting this. I think we'd all like to make the wiki better, but I know in my case it's been hard to find much about how the wiki should be layed out. I keep getting the feeling that it would be much easier if only I had access to all the admin console information. Not that I'm asking for admin rights; I'd just like to be able to get to a couple of the importante lists. The biggest help would be if you could either start a page on the wiki or make a post here about posting guidelines, as well have a link to the categories list, our templates, and some wiki tutorials. I'm happy to do a better job if I can find the tools and guides to do it. Also, chill out a bit in the talk pages; we'll all get better with time :) El3l 14:23, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I have set up a quick reference page does exactly that: User:HectorAE/Wiki Resources is a subpage of my profile that can give you all the editing info and pages you need. You don't need to be an admin to access special pages and lists! Once you know your way around MediaWiki it will become easier. About organization, the reason it's sort of a mess right now is that we need an in-depth discussion on what categories and resource pages we need and where. That's where you guys come in. Tell me what you think we could use that we don't have now, or things we have that don't make sense. P.S. Sorry about being grouchy. HectorAE 19:21, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hector, that's exactly what I was looking for. I'm still getting my mind wrapped around the wiki, but I do have a couple of ideas for improvements. And thanks also for pointing out what could be done better; hopefully that will get more players for grobots :) El3l 20:18, September 5, 2012 (UTC)